


A Feminine Touch

by destinyofdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Mild Language, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters tend to get side tracked from going through everything in the Bunker.  Sam had taken the time to get the books organized but everything else had fallen behind.  While they are out on a case Castiel decides he should carry his weight since he was a permanent resident.  Castiel finds a box of miscellaneous charms, amulets and jewelry.  He picked up one with the tongs and another slipped.  Without a thought he catches it in his bare hand.</p><p>Dean goes to visit Castiel in his room once he has returned from the two week long case.  He gets a surprise that opens up his emotional doors.  Dean finds himself in a position to get from Castiel what he had fantasized about.  He feels the guilt and thinks he may be taking advantage of the situation.  Castiel lets him know that he is in the right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I was watching something where Kat Dennings and Zooey Deschanel were on it. I thought, 'ya know if they could have babies their daughter would be hot and female Cas'. So yeah this happened and there is no plot I just wanted to write sexually open Dean and fem!Cas. This has not been beta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I tried to use the proper pronouns for when Cas is female and then when he is male. It made it easier to identify which Cas was in the scene.

Dean dressed after a quick shower once they returned home from a case.  Sam had decided to sleep the evening away so Dean made only enough dinner for himself.  He was on his way to bed when he realized he had not seen Castiel since they had returned.  In his pajamas Dean walked down the hall and around the corner to Castiel’s room.  Light showed under the door so Dean turned the knob.  It was locked.  Castiel never locked his door.

“Cas, it’s Dean open on up,” Dean knocked on the door.

There was no response but Dean heard muffled movement.

“C’mon Cas.  We haven’t seen each other in two weeks. The least you can do it come and say hello.

Then there was a beep on his phone.

**Feathers: Hello Dean.**

Dean snorted and smiled.

“Why are you texting me and I’m outside your door?  Open up,” Dean shook his head.

**Feathers: Unfortunately I cannot.  There is a problem.**

“What type of problem?  Are you mute?  Disfigured?” Dean’s brow creased as the worst thoughts went through his mind.

**Feathers: Something of the sort.  I would rather not include you.  I will find a solution on my own.  Have a good night.**

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere Cas.  We’ve been through too much for me to allow you to suffer alone.  So open up so I can help you.”

**Feathers: I do not think it is appropriate.  Really I can figure it out.**

“Cas, if you don’t open this damn door I’ll knock it down,” Dean growled.

**Feathers: How do I communicate an annoyed sigh over this device?**

“You just did,” Dean chuckled, “come on man.  We’ve saved the world multiple times over.  Nothing can be that bad,” Dean leaned against the door.

There were a few minutes of silence.  Then Dean heard both the locks being turned.  Dean stepped back as Castiel opened the door.

“Holy fuck,” Dean’s eyes went wide and his mouth hung open, “well not quite disfigured.  Castiel Angel of the Lord turned hot sorority girl,” he chuckled.

“Dean this is not funny,” Castiel crossed her arms awkwardly over her breasts.

“Damn your voice.  Sorry I know,” Dean’s eyes roamed over Castiel’s female form, “you’re like the love child of Kat Dennings and Zooey Deschanel.  What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know who they are.  You haphazardly left cataloging the rooms in the Bunker undone.  I was finishing it since there was nothing else for me to do,” Castiel turned and walked to the desk.

Dean took the time to adjust his pants and followed Castiel in the room.  Castiel wore only a tee shirt that had to be one of Sam’s because it settled about her knees.

“So what happened while you were cataloging?”

“I picked up this amulet,” she pointed to the one she safely sealed in a Ziploc bag, “and then I woke up on the floor with this body.  I’ve been trying to find information since.”

“At least you got a bangin’ body.  You have nice curves, a nice rack, great ass and gorgeous shapely legs.”

“Dean now is not the time to ogle,” Castiel flipped her hair over her shoulder, “I do not wish to stay this way. It feels like a vessel again.  It is not me.”

“Right,” Dean shifted his weight on his feet, “did you find anything?  What is the amulet?”

“I have not been able to get much.  It is something I have never encountered.  I am in need of Sam’s assistance.  It has been three days and I have come up with nothing,” Castiel frowned.

“Three days?  Why didn’t you call us?” Dean’s face dropped.

“I,” Castiel sighed, “I am embarrassed.  I do not have the answers and I did not want you to know I had been doing work around here.”

“Oh Cas,” Dean took a deep breath, “it was a long case so Sam’s sleep.  Why don’t you try to rest and we’ll tackle this in the mornin’?”

“Alright.”

“Are you gonna be okay to make it through the night?” Dean eyed her skeptically.

“Yes.  I have lasted this long.  I am pretty sure.  I . . . I have never had this happen.  I chose my last vessel.  It will take time to get accustom to this.”

“It’ll be fine,” Dean patted her shoulders and tried not to look at her legs.

Castiel jerked forward and shot him an annoyed look.

“Yeah that look doesn’t translate over the phone,” Dean chuckled, “you, uh, might want to put on more than a tee shirt in the mornin’.”

“None of my clothes fit.  My hips are wider but my waist somewhat narrower.  I thought the difference of my posterior and hips would not be too much in my pants but they are tight around that area,” Castiel pouted, “very uncomfortable.”

“That still might be better than walking around semi nude,” Dena turned for the door.

“Humans wear pants all the time,” Castiel reminded herself.

“Goodnight Cas or,” Dean chuckled, “should I say Cassy.”

“Dean,” Castiel narrowed her eyes at him, “your humor is not desired here.  Goodnight.”

Dean closed the door behind him as he left.  He made it back to his room before he pressed his palm against the slight bulge in his pants.  He shook his head and put the thoughts aside.  Dean climbed into his bed and tried not to think of how attractive and voluptuous Castiel’s new body happened to be.

****

Sam dressed and headed down to the kitchen to start breakfast since it had been a long night.  He knew Dean would have stayed up late until the energy was spent.  Sam was surprised to find breakfast already in progress.  He was shocked more that Dean had let a conquest spend the night.  Sam’s eyes roamed over her and realized quickly something was off.  She was decked out in navy blue cigarette pants and a square high neck red and white striped thank top.  The casual 1950’s women’s fashion was topped off with a high ponytail.  It was all beyond just a retro look.

“Oh, uh, sorry.  I wasn’t expecting Dean’s company to still be here.  Actually I didn’t know he was, uh, having company here,” Sam shifted, “can I help you with something?”

“Hello Sam.  I am almost done.  I could not figure out the coffee machine still.  Dean will want some when he gets out of the shower,” Castiel said from her place at the stove.

“Uh,” Sam felt himself flush at the familiarity of her tone, “sure.  Coffee.  I can make coffee,” he went to the coffee machine.

“You are acting strange.  Is everything alright?” Castiel moved the bacon to the paper towel.

“Fine.  Fine,” Sam cleared his throat as he tried to remember the last time Dean had more than a one night stand and why he could not think of her name, “was Dean up late?”

“I think he went straight to bed after we talked.  It was earlier than usual for him,” Castiel placed more bacon in the pan.

“Hm,” Sam poured the coffee into the filter.

“Sam what is going on?” Castiel tilted her head as she observed Sam.

“Well that’s uncanny,” Sam mumbled, “but not surprising.”

“Did the case not go as well as Dean lead me to believe?” she glanced back down at the pan.

“Dean told you about the case?” Sam stood straighter with both eyebrows raised.

“Yes.  This morning after he pointed me to the boxes of clothes in storage,” Castiel put her attention back on cooking.

“Huh,” Sam pulled down two mugs, “I have seemed to forgotten your name.  Big case and all my mind is not clear.”

“You call me Cas,” Castiel shook her head causing the ponytail to bob.

“Really?  Cas?  He wouldn’t,” Sam’s eyes went wide at the implications.

“Who wouldn’t what?” Castiel asked as she finished cooking.

“Mornin’ Sammy.  Good to see you found some clothes that fit Cas,” Dean’s eyes lingered, “better than walkin’ around in Sam’s old tee shirts right?”

“Very much so.  It took a while to figure out the brassiere but I managed after the fifth try.”

“Uh Dean,” Sam made eyes at him questioning with a glance at Castiel in need of an explanation.

Dean shrugged unsure what Sam wanted.

“Did you figure this out?  How to help?” Dean began to make a plate.

“Help?  What?” Sam stared at him unblinking.

“How to turn Cas back?” Dean questioned with a confused look.

“Back to what?” the crease in Sam’s brow deepened.

“You didn’t tell him,” Dean’s eyes jerked to Castiel.

“I am pretty confident Sam has figured out the problem.  Though he has been a little strange this morning,” Castiel rolled her eyes at Dean.

“Obviously I’m missing something,” Sam threw his hands up.

“Jeez Cas.  Sam isn’t always on top of his game after a case,” Dean turned to Sam, “Cas here touched an amulet that turned him female.  He needs help getting turned back.”

“Oh thank god,” Sam’s shoulders relaxed, “makes more sense.  There’s no way you’d score someone like that.  I was wonderin’ how she knew about who we are and her way around the kitchen,” he grabbed a plate.

“What?  You thought I’d just let some broad in here?  Come on.  You know me better than that,” Dean frowned.

“I thought that I did but I got confused,” Sam shrugged.

“Wait a sec,” Dean pursed his lips and turned to Sam, “you think I couldn’t pick him up is he wasn’t him?”

“I’m just sayin’ he would be out of your league.  He’s the perfect woman.  Cas has a beautiful hour glass shape, great skin, poise and gorgeous hair.  Totally out of your league.”

Castiel watched fascinated as he ate.

“Out of my league?” Dean put his fork down.

“Yeah.  He’s fantastic looking Dean.  You’ve had cute girls, pretty women, and even nice looking ladies but you’ve never brought back someone as genuinely attractive as Cas is right now.  He’s a dime.  Neither have I.  I assume its part of the spell or the angel effect.  All of god’s angels are known for their legendary beauty.  The spell probably amplified that,” Sam shrugged again.

“Okay.  If you say you also wouldn’t be able to pull him I’m fine.  As long as we’re on the same page,” Dean picked his fork back up.

“Am I going to be ogled like this everywhere I go?” Castiel looked between the brothers, “and are people going to try and ‘pick me up’ when I’m out?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at Castiel.

“Maybe you should stay in until you're you again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the bedroom magic happens.

Two days passed without an answer to the female Castiel issue.  Sam had been called away to aid in research with Garth.  They both thought it best for Dean and the Mark of Cain to be far away from the werewolves.

Dean watched Castiel clean and reassemble the guns.  Dean believed it was the cuffed capris and rock steady blood red top that clung to her figure that distracted him the most.  He could not be faulted for the next words out of his mouth or actions.

“Cas ba-buddy.  I’m gonna need you to finish that on up and come here,” Dean cleared his throat.

“Yes Dean.”

Castiel put the last gun back together and walked over to Dean.  Dean’s eyes flicked to her lips.

“It’s been a long couple of days,” Dean whispered and swallowed.

“Dean,” Castiel narrowed her eyes, “are you alright?”

“Dammit Cas.”

Dean pulled Castiel to him and kissed her.  Castiel made a startled noise and after a moment returned the kiss.  Dean’s hands roamed over the curves of her body.  It was wrong and right at that moment.  Dean pulled back.

“Not for anything Dean but the last person to kiss me like that took me to bed,” Castiel whispered against his lips.

“Very funny,” Dean grinned.

“Bed.”

“No.  I’m sorry,” Dean licked his lips and stepped back, “that body of yours is doin’ things to me.  I shouldn’t take advantage of you.”

“Alright then,” Castiel nodded, “the kissing was nice.  Thank you,” she turned to walk away, “oh,” she froze.

“What’s wrong?” Dean’s face changed to concern.

“I am,” Castiel looked down, “I seem to be very damp in my panties.”

“Jesus Christ,” Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Cas,” he coughed, “you should probably, uh, go change or something.  Maybe shower.  I don’t know what that will feel like after it isn’t damp.”

“Is this female arousal?” Castiel turned and looked at Dean with wide eyes.

“Yes.  You’re aroused right now.”

“Are we going to engage in intercourse then?  I am aroused and you are also aroused,” Castiel’s eyes flashed to Dean’s erection.

“Shared arousal doesn’t always mean sex.  Remember we agreed that would be bad for right now,” Dean fanned himself.

“Oh.  Alright.  I think I will shower then.  I feel sticky and unclean,” Castiel left the room.

Dean flopped down in a chair and pressed his head to the table.  Images of Castiel’s new body wet and naked made their way into his mind.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean stood up and went to his room.

****

Dean had cooled down after another set of impure thoughts about his best friend.  It was not uncommon over the last few days.   Dean had made his way from his room after he had taken care of his problem and was in the library with Sam on speaker phone.

“Do you see it?”

“Hold your horses.  I just got to the right shelf,” Dean scanned the titles for the book Sam needed.

Dean found the book and read the passages about mirror spirits to Sam.  He was half way through the last when Castiel showed up with a plate and a drink for him.

“Dean you there?” Sam called.

“Oh uh yeah,” Dean cleared his throat and finished the passage then hung up, “what the hell are you wearing?”

“I have not had a chance to do laundry.  This was what was left other than a swimsuit.  I thought this was more presentable.  I believe it is called a romper.”

Dean’s eye focused on the expanse of leg that was left bare all the way to her mid thigh.  The blue and white patterned romper was held up with a cord around her neck and left her arms bare as well.  Because of Castiel’s shape it had a slight pull across the top.  Dean licked his lips and cleared his throat.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice seemed sultrier than it had been, “you need to eat.”

“Such a good housewife,” Dean forced the humor as he took the plate from Castiel.

“Misogynistic comments are not desired,” Castiel rolled her eyes.

“Are you wearing make up?” Dean looked closer.

“Some mascara.  The eye lashes were too long and irritating without it.  When Sam took me into the city I went to the Mac store and the lovely woman behind the counter helped me.  I can apply all makeup flawlessly now,” Castiel smiled proudly.

“Lipstick?”

“No just a gloss to enhance my natural coral coloured mouth.”

“Jeez.  You’re gonna be the death of me before this is over,” Dean mumbled as he picked up one of the sandwich.

“You like my look?” Castiel looked hopeful.

“You have no idea,” Dean shifted in his seat as he chewed.

“What are you thinking about right now Dean?” Castiel stepped closer.

“Cas are you hitting on me?” Dean asked in a low voice.

“No,” Castiel frowned, “I am not physically assaulting you.”

“No Cas,” Dean licked his lips, “are you flirting with me?  What are your intentions with this conversation?”

“Oh.  Yes this is definitely a flirtation,” Castiel smiled, “when you are aroused it pleases me.  I have never felt that type of yearning before.  I would like to explore it with you,” she placed her manicured hand on his shoulder.

“Cas,” Dean took a deep breath, “I don’t think you realize what you're askin’.”

“I am asking for copulation.”

Heat rushed Dean’s face, “alright you do know what you are askin’.  It would change our relationship.”

“I do not think it will.  I watched the movie with Sam.  I know where they went wrong.  I will not make their mistakes.  I have taken a day to analyze and prepare for the situation.”

“What movie?” Dean took a sip of beer.

“The friends that engage in sexual intercourse without any strings attached.  With the Justin fellow.”

“Justin fellow?  OH!” Dean’s wide eyes met Castiel’s, “you want to be friends with benefits?” he choked out.

“Yes,” Castiel squeezed his shoulder.

“Well there goes my appetite,” Dean placed the half eaten sandwich on the plate.

“You need to eat.  You will need your energy and strength for when we copulate,” Castiel kissed his forehead and left the room.

“Jesus Christ,” Dean ran a hand over his face then grabbed his phone.

**D: when will you be back?**

**S: probably tomorrow.  Everything okay?**

**D: I don’t know.  Cas is being weird.**

**S: weird?  Should I be worried?**

**D: beyond normal weird. He just proposed I be Justin Timberlake to his Mila Kunis.**

“’Ello?” Dean answered his phone.

“He what?” Sam exclaimed.

“Yeah.  You watched that movie with him and now he’s got ideas,” Dean began to eat again.

“His body is better than Mila’s.”

“Sam!  Not helping,” Dean almost spat out his food.

“Sorry,” Sam laughed, “what’s the issue with being friends with benefits?”

“Sam.  I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.  Mostly because he’s a hot chick under a spell right now but in no time he’ll be angel of the lord without magic hormones rushing through him.”

“We watched that movie three months ago and you never mentioned him turning back to a man.  Think about that and see you tomorrow night,” Sam smiled and hung up.

Dean stared at the phone.  Three months ago?  Dean finished his lunch and took a quick shower.  He had just slipped on his boxer briefs and tank top when his door opened.  Dean turned to face the door and Castiel stood in a robe as her dark hair cascaded across her shoulders.  Her full lips were set in a determined line as she closed the door behind her.

“I am not taking no for an answer,” Castiel moved gracefully to Dean.

“Cas.”

“Shh,” Castiel placed her index finger on Dean’s lips, “I’m going to kiss you now.  Is that okay?”

Dean nodded.

Castiel looked at Dean’s mouth as she leaned in.  The kiss was tentative and soft.  Dean took a moment to catch up.  He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her in.  Castiel moaned against his mouth as the kisses turned explorative.  She opened her lips to allow him access and teased his tongue with hers.  They stood in the middle of his room as they shared kisses until Dean was breathless.

“Okay,” Dean pressed his forehead to hers, “I give in.  I have to because I’m curious and I want you.  This won’t change us.”

“As I said, I saw their flaws and adjusted to be prepared,” Castiel replied, “bed now.  I am damp and no panties to absorb my secretions.”

“You make biology sexy as fuck,” Dean groaned.

Dean pressed a kiss firmly to Castiel’s mouth and cupped her derrière.  Castiel moaned then pulled away.  She dragged Dean to the bed and pulled him down with her.  Castiel positioned herself under Dean as they kissed.  She worked his tank top off and her fingers went to the waistband of his underwear.  Dean grabbed her wrists and pulled back.  His eyes searched hers.

“There’s no goin’ back once we pass this point,” Dean’s voice was husky with desire.

“I am aware.  Can we please move on?” Castiel gave him an annoyed look.

“Yes.”

Dean kissed her greedily as his hands slipped into the silk robe.  His hips pushed down as soon as he settled on her breast.  Castiel gasped as Dean massaged them slowly.  Her hips bucked up as he applied a little pressure and his thumb brushed across the soft nubs.  Dean kissed her neck and his other hand moved to undo the belt on the robe.  Castiel’s legs spread so Dean could fit comfortably in between.

Dean pulled off for a minute to shimmy out of his underwear.  While he sat back he stared down at Castiel’s body.  Dean reached out and pushed the silk aside.

“Damn,” Dean bit his lip as his eyes roamed, “you waxed?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Cosmo said it was healthier and men find it attractive.  I went to a salon.  I was terrified of doing it myself,” Castiel replied as she shrugged off the robe.

“You’re gorgeous.  You were very attractive before but now you’re a different type of gorgeous,” Dean moved to get off the bed, “I need to get a condom.”

Castiel knew that Dean had not realized what he had just said.  Castiel grabbed his arm.

“No.”

“Safety first.”

“I am only female on the outside.  No reproductive designs inside even though I suffer from increased estrogen.  You carry no diseases and even if you did I would not be susceptible.”

“Really?” Dean’s eyes filled with wonder.

“Come over here and take me Dean.”

Dean moved back between her legs and kissed her.  He kissed down her body and paid attention to all of her sensitive areas.  Dean was pleased with all the sounds he managed to drag from Castiel.  He settled between her legs and looked up at her as he hovered there.  Castiel’s eyes fluttered open and looked down at Dean.  Dean smirked as his tongue dove between her folds.  The light bulbs in the room burst, shelves shook and radio stations flitted through the floor as Castiel arched off the bed.  Dean chuckled and swiped his tongue over the tiny bundle of nerves.  Dean knew he would have to do a light bulb run and clean up all the mirrors.

“Fuck,” the expletive fell from Castiel’s lips unexpectedly.

Dean took his time as he licked, swirled his tongue, and sucked.  He had to hold down Castiel’s hips to keep her from breaking his nose.  After several glorious minutes Castiel stopped speaking and just thrashed about under him.  Dean hummed as he tasted the difference.  His tongue moved rapidly over Castiel’s clitoris and pushed her further.

“Something is happening,” Castiel chocked out as her hips moved without her thoughts.

Dean chuckled but did not let up.  Dean kissed and licked Castiel through her orgasm.  As the fall began Dean pushed her legs open and slid his throbbing erection into her.  He hissed as she continued to spasm.  Castiel whimpered as Dean thrust into her.  Dean kissed her as he moved quickly in and out of her.

“Dean!” Castiel breathlessly shouted, “’s happenin’ again,” she sputtered as the second orgasm crashed over her.

“That’s it.  Ride it baby,” Dean whispered into her neck.

“So good.  So full.  Mmm,” Castiel eased down.

Dean slammed into her again as his hand slipped in between them and he used his thumb to rub her.

“Give me one more,” Dean grunted as he felt the heat move through him.

“Please,” Castiel wiggled under him, “sensitive.”

“I know.  Come on baby just one more.  I want to join you.”

Castiel whimpered as her hips moved uncontrollably.  Dean moved from her neck with his free hand he cupped her breast and began to suckle as his thumb worked and his hips snapped forward.

The bed began to shake and the pictures rattled on the walls.  Dean moved faster and harder.  Castiel’s back arched and he gave a small yelp.  Dean grunted as he filled Castiel while he stroked him to get every last drop.  Dean’s eyes flew open.  No more breast in his mouth and a handful of deflating erection.  Dean looked down at Castiel.  He couldn’t help himself as he had one last hard thrust into Castiel.

“Dean,” Castiel’s gravelly voice made things pull in Dean.

“Cas.  You’re . . . you’re you,” Dean hugged Castiel to him.

Dean kissed him happily then paused.  He was buried balls deep in his best friend.  They both groaned when Dean pulled out.  Dean scrambled to his feet and wobbled a little in place.

“Are you alright Dean?” Castiel panted as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

“We probably should, uh, shower and stuff,” Dean looked to the floor.

“Am I not worthy since I am no longer female?  In the past you have shown you are sexually open.  Pansexual is what I believe they call it now,” Castiel stared at him.

“Sorry.  I just . . . it’s weird.  One minute I’m balls deep in pussy and the next in your ass.  Freaked out a little.”

“Alright.  Let’s shower,” Castiel sat up and grabbed his robe, “I thoroughly enjoyed being with you,” he stood then tumbled back to the bed, “oh.”

“You okay?” Dean went to his side.

“My legs are very weak,” Castiel pushed himself back up on his elbows.

Dean could not help the pleased smirk.  He sat down beside Castiel.

“Uh, that happens sometimes.  You’ve had multiple orgasms.  It rewires you temporarily,” Dean giggled then cleared his throat.

“Oh.  Then I am glad I cannot walk yet.  You did a wonderful job with the intercourse,” Castiel kissed his cheek.

“Thank you,” Dean blushed.

Dean went to the bathroom and returned with a warm rag.  He cleaned Castiel up while he settled in the afterglow.

“You look amazing like that.”

Castiel just gave a small smile, “I don’t think,” yawn, “I want to get up.”

“That’s fine.  Nap.  I’ll be back.”

“No,” Castiel grabbed his arm, “stay with me.”

Dean swallowed down the panic.  He stared at Castiel for a moment then nodded.  He climbed on the bed with Castiel.  He pulled him into his arms and they fell asleep wrapped around each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amulets curse gets figured out and we close this plotless wonderful piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeta'd. But hey it's all up at once right? That's cool :) Read on you sexy beasts.

Dean had not meant to sleep the rest of the day away but he had and felt refreshed for the first time in awhile.  When he woke he was in the bed alone.  He grinned as he thought about the previous day.  He showered and followed the smell of food to the kitchen.  He stopped short.

“Cas?”

“Dean,” Castiel turned around and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know.  I woke up and showered.  By the time I made it to my room I was female again.”

“Dammit.”

“It doesn’t matter.  We’ll figure it out.  We always do.  At least now we know it isn’t something permanent.  Go sit and I’ll bring your lunch out.”

“Yes dear,” Dean kissed her cheek and went to the dining room.

“Are you joking or serious?” Castiel asked as she placed the plate and beer in front of Dean.

“I,” Dean closed his eyes for a moment, “I’m serious.”

“Alright then.”

“I’m glad you did laundry because I don’t think I could handle you in anything less right now,” Dean winked as he cut into his steak.

“I dressed knowingly.  I figured as covered as possible until we get work out of the way.  Otherwise we would never leave your room,” Castiel replied over her shoulder as she went back to the kitchen.

“Maybe friends with benefits is not a good thing,” Dean called.

“What?” Castiel returned with her plate and sat with him.

“I think that--” Dean would not look at Castiel.

“Dean,” Castiel interrupted him.

“Huh?” Dean looked up, “what the hell?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel looked down at his hands and lack of chest, “we’ll look into after lunch.  What were you about to say?”

“Nothing.”

Castiel squeaked, “this is going to get old very quickly.”

“I was looking at you and I didn’t see you change,” Dean put down his fork and knife.

“Hold on,” Castiel closed her eyes as thoughts moved through her mind, “I think,” she smiled, “I think I figured it out.”

“What?  What is it?”

“The spell is about truth of some sort.  Or your fondest desires,” Castiel ducked her head and blushed.

“I don’t get it.”

“Dean,” Castiel touched his arm, “I’ve always wanted you.  I want to be with you.  I want more than anything in this world to be more than just a friend to you.  If we never have a sexual relationship again I will survive.  I just want the intimacy and the bond we’ve been dancing around for four and a half years now.  When we were together you wanted it too.  Once we recognized what we wanted and it was mutual I changed.  So Dean,” she smirked, “what is it you want to say?”

Dean’s eyes went wide, “I want to be more than just friends.”

There was a flash of light and a crackle of power sounded through the room.  Dean pulled his arms up to block his eyes.  Castiel gave a soft yelp.  Once it cleared Dean looked at Castiel.  Dean smiled and pulled Castiel from his seat.  Dean held him in his lap and kissed him.

“Fondest desires.”

“Yes.”

“I think I figured it out about two years ago but you were in the middle of the first war in Heaven.  I couldn’t make you give up your attention.  Then it just never seemed to be the right time.  I was pretty sure that you were going to kill me after the Mark was taken,” Dean hugged him close.

“It was probably a few months after I came to you in the barn.  I was not aware of what it was though.  Once I had been drained and woke in the hospital it was almost like being human.  I experienced things differently.  Then when I was human I knew.  It was no longer a guessing game but as you said it never seemed the right time,” Castiel kissed his neck.

“Mmm.  If you keep doin’ that we will definitely end up back in my room.”

“Let’s eat,” Castiel kissed him then went back to his seat, “I’m going to miss the makeup and pretty clothes.”

“What’s to say you can’t wear it still?”

Castiel looked at Dean hopeful, “it will not bother you?”

“Like you said I am open sexually.  Plus it makes you happy and I am all about you being happy.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

 

Sam tossed his bag on the table in the library.  He pulled out the notebook he had jotted all the information about the amulet in.  He heard the television and walked to the den.  Sam entered the room as he flipped to the page where he had marked for Castiel.

“So get this the amulet is one--.”

“Of fondest desires,” Castiel and Dean said in unison.

“How’d . . .? Oh,” Sam looked at them cuddled on the couch.

“We figured it out,” Dean smiled satisfactorily at his brother.

“Soooo. . . .?”

“Cas and I are a couple and he will be wearing makeup and dresses when he’s in the mood.  If you’re done we’re trying to watch a movie.”

“I don’t understand why the angry man turns green and smashes things,” Castiel squinted at the television.

“Gamma radiation.”

Sam watched the two in the dim lighting as they watched their movie.  Sam smiled and sat the pad down.  He grabbed the bowl of popcorn sat down in the chair.

 _Of course it takes a friggin spell to get them together.  That’s our lives._   Sam laughed to himself glad that they had finally figured it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you wonderful people for reading and giving me your time. I appreciate it all. Thanks for the kudos! Cookies for everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I love feedback, kudos, and comments! They are like my birthday cake. Cookies for everyone that leaves comments and kudos! I feel like may need to get more stamps and containers.
> 
> Also confused Sam is adorable to me. That is why that scene happened. Part of my current Sam obsession. Currently working on a Sam-centric story as well because of said obsession. I am and will always be a Cas girl but Sam has hijacked me for a little while.


End file.
